Quand la mythologie arrive à Poudlard
by Danielove
Summary: Fic réécrite Après s'être enfui de chez les Dursley, Harry erre jusqu'à tomber sur un parc où il fera la connaissance d'Ava Spinnet, une jeune fille pleine de mystère qu'Harry veut élucider.


Note : J'ai décider de réécrire ma fic car en la relisant je l'ai trouvée franchement pas terrible (et c'est un euphémisme). Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus maintenant.

Bonne lecture

D.

I La rencontre.

Le jeune Harry Potter qui n'a pas vraiment eu une vie heureuse jusqu'à maintenant était en train de faire les corvées de la maison Dursley, en effet depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard il passait son temps à faire les corvées. Mais aujourd'hui il en avait marre (non pas qu'avant ça lui plaisait), il décida donc de prendre son destin en main. Il laissa en plan le jardin qu'il était en train d'arroser et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages, qu'il fit en quelques minutes. Il redescendit les escaliers sans faire de bruits, posa sa valise dans le couloir et alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa « famille ».

« Que fais-tu ici, tu devrais être en train d'arroser le jardin ! » hurla son oncle.

« Bah comme tu peux le voir, je ne le fais plus. »

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? » demanda sa tante.

« Et bien, parce que je ne veux plus faire les corvées et que je pars de votre maison. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir d'ici mon garçon ! »

« Mais je fais ce que je veux oncle Vernon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aucun sorcier ne viendra ici. Sur ce, adieu. »

Et il sortit de la maison. Il marcha dans les rues, avec sa valise, mais sans savoir où il allait. Il finit par arriver dans un parc. Il s'assit sur un banc et se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé en juin, au ministère. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées où son parrain mourait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Jusqu'à ca que :

« Et bien, il faut vraiment que tu sois mal pour pleurer en public. » lui dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je m'appelle Ava, Ava Spinnet. Et toi ? »

« Aurais-tu un quelconque lien de parenté avec Alicia Spinnet ? »

« En effet, Alicia est ma grande sœur, tu la connais ? »

« Oui, je suis Harry Potter. Je la connais de Poudlard. »

« Elle m'a souvent parlé de toi et de tes prouesses lors des matchs de quiddich. »

Harry allait lui répondre quand Alicia surgit derrière Ava.

« Ah Ava, je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça de la maison ? »

« Excuse-moi Aly, mais j'était en pleine conversation avec Harry avant que tu ne nous interrompes. »

« Oh excuse-moi Harry je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« J'avais remarqué, merci. »

« Mais dis-moi Harry, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Tu viens souvent ? » demanda Alicia.

« Non, c'est la première fois. Pour tout vous dire je me suis perdu. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un fou rire de la part des sœurs Spinnet.

« Que diraient tes fans, Harry, si elles savaient que tu t'étais perdu, franchement c'est risible : le grand Harry Potter qui se perd. »

« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, n'empêche que je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres personnes que vous apprendraient que je me suis perdu. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, sauf si on décide de tout raconter à la presse. »

« Franchement Alicia, tu es une Griffondor, pas une Serpentard. »

« Là, Harry marque un point. »

« Dis donc, tu pourrais participer à la conversation au lieu de compter les points. »

« C'est vrai, je pourrais. Alors Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu par ici ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas où aller, je suis parti de chez mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. »

« Mais je ne veux pas déranger. »

« As-tu quelque part où aller ? »

Là Harry pensa : Je ne peux pas aller chez Ron ils sont déjà beaucoup chez eux, et je ne sais pas où habite Hermione.

« Donc comme ça on est fixé, tu ne sais pas où aller, donc tu viens à la maison. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Non mais tu l'as pensé. » dit Ava, puis elle rajouta devant l'air perdu de Harry : « Je sais lire dans les pensées. »

« Maintenant je comprends. »

« Bon, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, car les parents doivent s'inquiéter, vu la façon dont Ava est partie.. »

« Alicia. » menaça Ava.

« C'est bon, je me tais, en plus la nuit commence à tomber. »

« Donc c'est décidé, on y va. »

« Mais vous êtes sûres que je ne vais pas déranger ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ne peut rein refuser à Ava, elle est trop mimi. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes de la même famille toutes les deux ? »

« Non. » répondit Ava.

« Comment ça, non ? Je rigolais. »

« Mais pas moi. »

« Hein ? »

« Ava a été adoptée. » dit Alicia en voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry

« Désolé. » dit-il gêné

« Je ne vois pas de quoi : mes parents sont mes parents et ma sœur est ma sœur, même si nous n'avons pas les liens du sang, nous avons ceux du cœur. »

« Bien dit petite sœur. Allez, c'est parti. »

Ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur vide et Ava se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et dit : « 25 Corbit Street », Harry le répéta, la maison apparu et ils entrèrent. La maison était assez grande, très bien décorée, il y avait un grand escalier qui partait des deux côtés du hall et quoi se rejoignait au premier étage.

« Papa, maman on est rentrées. »

« Ah, enfin. » dit Mme Spinnet en entrant dans la pièce. « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous accompagnées ? »

« Et bien maman, je te présente Harry Potter, on l'a rencontré dans le parc, et comme il ne savait pas où aller, Ava lui a proposé de venir à la maison. » expliqua Alicia

« J'aurais préféré que vous m'en parliez avant, mais, Harry, bienvenue fais comme chez toi. »

« Merci Mme Spinnet. »

« Appelle-moi Silvia. »

« Très bien. »

« Alors suis-moi, je vais te présenter à mon mari et après les filles te feront faire un petit tour dans la maison. »

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où M Spinnet lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Roberto, les filles ont invités quelqu'un. Et je trouve que ce serait bien que tu le rencontres. »

« Qu'elle vienne, et je me ferais un plaisir de parler avec elle. »

« Excusez-moi M Spinnet, mais j'aurais préféré que le fait que je me transforme en fille reste un secret. » déclara Harry ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tous le monde et de mettre très mal à l'aise M Spinnet.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes filles invitent un garçon. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Mais trêve de bavardages, tu ne serais pas Harry Potter par hasard ? »

« En personne, M Spinnet. » répondit-il

« Et bien Harry, appelle-moi Roberto. »

« Avec plaisir Roberto. »

« Aller Harry, je vais te faire visiter la maison. »

« Bien la Miss. »

« Attention à bien suivre la guide, ce serait fâcheux que vous vous perdiez dans cette maison M Potter. » répondit Ava sur le ton de la plaisantrie.

Harry lui attrapa le bras en déclarant que, comme ça, il était sûr de na pas perdre le guide ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Ils visitèrent toute la maison, sauf quelque pièce dont Ava ne montra que la porte.

« Dis-moi Ava, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ouvert la porte de ma chambre et pas celles la chambre de tes parents, de la chambre de ta sœur, et de la tienne ? »

« Bien sûr, pour celle de mes parents, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de la voir, et pour celles de ma sœur et la mienne tous simplement car tu n'as rien à faire dans une chambre de fille. »

« Bien vu. »

Ils continuèrent de parler, mais dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Alors dis-moi Ava, quelles sont tes passions ? »

« La danse, la mythologie grecque, j'aime bien ce qui se rapporte à la Chine et au Japon. Et toi ? »

« Les défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais j'y pense, je ne t'ais jamais vu à Poudlard. »

« C'est normal, je n'y suis pas, je ne pratique pas la magie que l'on enseigne dans cette école. »

« Il y a d'autres sortes de magie ? »

« Bien évidemment, regarde-moi par exemple, je pratique la magie sans baguette, sois avec des incantations, sois avec un mouvement. »

« Pourrais-je avoir une petite démonstration ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ava montra un vase sur le bureau et en bougeant son poignet ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger le vase (nda : je suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien expliqué et je m'en excuse).

« C'est terrible. J'aimerais bien faire ça. »

« C'est sûr que ça présente des avantages, par exemple tu n'es pas dépendant de ta baguette. Mais chaque personne a en elle une forme de magie, je ne peux pas faire de magie avec une baguette et tu ne peux pas en faire sans. »

« Dommage. Et tu as appris à maîtriser ton pouvoir dans une école ? »

« Non, et puis de toute manière je n'ais pas encore mes pleins pouvoirs. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je te préviens, tu as éveillé ma curiosité. »

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Silvia vienne leur dire que le dîner était prêt. Ils descendirent donc manger. Pendant tous le repas ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Roberto demande à Harry comment étaient les Moldus chez qui il vivait, Harry décida de les immiter, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la famille Spinnet et lui. Un fois le repas finit ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit. Ava et Harry s'endormirent en pensant à leur journée qui même si elle n'avait pas bien commencé pour les deux, elle s'était très bien finie.

Et voilà, j'ai réécrit le premier chapitre, il me plais beaucoup plus comme ça. Et vous, vous le trouvez comment ? Pour me le dire, il suffit de cliquer sur GO.

Bisoux

D.


End file.
